


Saturday Exam

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they're only mentioned here, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Only a teeny bit of angst, the AI are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: Wash gets home from his last exam of the semester, but instead of being welcomed by his lovers, he comes home to a silent house. Cuddles fix everything though, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by how I felt yesterday after my Saturday morning math exam. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Wash finally jammed his key into the lock on his front door after several failed attempts. He flung open the door, careful not to let the doorknob hit the wall, and stomped inside. When he closed the door, he noticed one thing.

Silence.

Wash frowned and pulled his phone out of his back pocket to check the time. 11:04 am. York would usually be here by now, tucking Wash into his arms. North would be right behind him. Wash had honestly expected his boyfriends to be making breakfast by the time he got back, even though it was a little late. It _was_ Saturday, after all.  He dumped his backpack on the floor of the entryway and shrugged off his jacket, stopping to deposit it on the coatrack by the door, and then turned and stomped upstairs. What would keep his boyfriends from greeting him at the door like they usually did?

He stopped, frozen, halfway up.

What if they were mad at him?

Wash paled at the thought. He hadn’t been around much in the past two weeks, opting to spend his time in the library. To be fair, it was finals season, but maybe they were upset that he hadn’t been around, had avoided every one of York’s sexual advances, and had even slept on the couch once?

 _They can’t be mad,_ Wash thought, _I had to study for finals. I was tired and could barely do anything but sleep when I came home._

Besides, he’d just finished his last final of the semester. He was done until late January, when the next semester began. They _had_ to know, because York had used the fridge magnets as a count-down until Wash’s winter break. Right?         

A good few minutes passed before Wash managed to lift his feet and move again. When he got to the top of the stairs he noticed that their bedroom door was closed. Wash frowned again. Usually the door stayed open during the day, and partly open at night. Why was it closed? He took a deep, steadying breath before opening the door.

“No, don’t come in!” York _immediately_ yelped from inside. The door was forcefully shut before Wash even had a chance to peek inside. Wash nearly jumped out of his skin.

“E-excuse me?” Wash stammered, startled by the response.

A muffled curse came from inside. “Can you go downstairs please?” North asked.

Wash blinked. “I—uh, sure.” He trudged back downstairs, mind reeling. He rubbed his eyes blearily, noting that he was running on _far_ too little sleep to deal with this. He flopped down face-first on the couch and tugged a pillow over his head, blocking all sound and light.

His eyes watered. Maybe his boyfriends really _were_ mad at him. It seemed so uncharacteristic for them, Wash thought, but he couldn’t think of any other reason for them to send him away like that. He sniffled and curled up into the back of the couch and pushed the pillow further over his face as the tears began streaming down his cheeks. Tiny sobs escaped him. He really didn’t want to imagine a life without either York or North beside him. He loved both of his boyfriends dearly, he loved York and North’s kids, and he loved the close relationship all five of them had.

He stayed there for what felt like an eternity. After a while only the occasional tear rolled down his cheek, rather than a flood, and his sniffles grew farther apart. Eventually he drifted off, the lack of sleep and the stress of the last few weeks proving too much for him. He didn’t notice when the bedroom door upstairs opened, or when footsteps made their way downstairs, or when two people whispered back and forth above him.

He _did_ , notice, however, his pillow being taken from him.

“Huh—wha?” Wash came to with a start, mouth falling open to release incoherent mumbles as he reached blindly for the pillow. He blinked his eyes furiously until he was able to focus on the two people hovering above him.

“Wash?” North looked concerned. _Very_ concerned. The older man’s eyebrows were knitted together, and his mouth was pulled into a frown.

“Why were you crying?” York’s eyes shone with worry, and maybe a little fear.

Wash narrowed his eyes, still hurt from earlier. “Why’d you shut me out?” He tried and failed to keep his voice steady, wincing when it warbled and then finally broke on the last word. He sat up, scooted back away from them, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Tears came to his eyes again, unbidden. “Why’re you mad at me? I’m sorry I had to study for my exams, I thought you’d understand.” The tears overflowed down his cheeks, the flood from earlier starting up again. He looked down at his knees when York and North looked at each other, rather than him.

“Wash, Wash, wait!” York started to move forward, but North beat him to it. The eldest wrapped his long arms around Wash, gathering the nineteen year-old to his chest and tucking Wash’s head under his chin.

“Wash,” North soothed, “We aren’t mad at you. I promise, I promise we didn’t mean to upset you.” Wash sniffled and buried his face into North’s neck, unable to stop his tears. “We do understand, you’ve been so busy lately studying for all of your exams and we’re so proud of you for being such a wonderful student.”

“Yeah,” York piped up from Wash’s other side, “We were the ones who suggested you study at the library in the first place, because Delta and Theta were talking so much and you didn’t want to tell them to be quiet. Remember?” Wash nodded. “The kids went over to South’s for the day, so it’s nice and quiet here now.”

Wash pulled his face away from North’s neck and rested on his collarbone instead. “But why’d you shut me out?” He mumbled.

North squeezed him gently. “We were wrapping your Christmas presents.” North sounded sheepish. “It took a little longer than expected.”

York rubbed at Wash’s back. “It was partly my fault,” He admitted, “I kept stealing the tape. But we closed the door on you because we didn’t want you to see.”

North nodded. “I’m really sorry we upset you, Wash.”

“’s’okay,” Wash mumbled. “’m sorry I overreacted.”

“You didn’t overreact,” York said, “You’re exhausted. You were probably gonna cry when we hugged you anyways.” Wash snorted.

North helped Wash sit up. “You want to eat something? I’ll make whatever you want.”

Wash rubbed his eyes. “Can I go to sleep?” He asked, “I don’t want to be grumpy all day.”

“Of course,” York said, “You want a cuddle buddy?”

Wash looked up at him and smiled weakly. “If you don’t mind.”

York pulled him to his feet and rolled his eyes. “Are you asking me if I mind cuddling with my boyfriend, who I haven’t gotten quality cuddles with in nearly two weeks?” Wash looked at him sheepishly. “You’re an idiot,” York said softly, pulling him and North towards the stairs. “I’ll always want cuddles with you. Both of you.”

Wash smiled softly and let himself be dragged up the stairs and into the bedroom. York and North practically manhandled him out of his clothes and into warm pajamas. North actually picked him up and deposited him on the bed after York drew the covers back.

Wash ended up squished comfortably between his two lovers, with York in front of him and North spooned behind him.

“Thanks,” He whispered. York kissed him on the lips and North squeezed him tighter.

“Go to sleep, Wash,” North murmured against his hair. “We’ve got all day.”

Wash smiled softly and tucked his head further under York’s neck.

He loved his boys.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com


End file.
